


A Series of Disasters

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cringe Dimilix, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Halloween, Horror Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Felix is trying to have a fun, entertaining evening at a friend's Halloween party. Said friends, however, seem to have other ideas about how the night should pan out, and a lot of them seem to involve him being very, very close to Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	A Series of Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This piece stands alone, but also forms part of Dimilix Spiderweb, a choose your own adventure visual novel.
> 
> You can play the full VN here https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020, though note that there is an 18+ path! The VN also features the art for this piece, created by the fantastic @dazzletine over on twitter.

"Alright," Sylvain says, casting a look towards Mercedes. She nods, but Felix can't quite discern the meaning of the exchange. "How about some apple bobbing?"

"Does this place even have running water?" Felix asks, making sure everyone can hear the derision in his voice.

Instead of being insulted, however, Claude just laughs. "Yeah, of course," he says. "I think. Water definitely came out of the tap when I turned it on earlier."

"Sure. Fine." Felix turns his attention to the hopefully-not-stagnant water in the bucket in the corner. On its surface, five apples float. Their mere presence is a challenge that Felix _will_ surmount. "So?" he asks. "Who's going to fight me?"

Annette lets out a snort. "It's not a battle."

"Yes it is." He looks around the room, hoping someone will back him up. Silence. "Are you all too cowardly for this?"

Dimitri laughs, though he sounds distinctly nervous. "I doubt I want to win quite as much as you do," he says, "but I'd be open to challenging you."

"Good," Felix says. "I'll win."

It turns out that 'winning' at apple bobbing is a lot harder than it is in Felix's mind. In his vision of victory, he could duck his head in and take the apple in his jaw in one smooth motion, flinging it onto the floor near-immediately.

Instead, his face is wet. His eyes are full of water, and his jaw is already going slightly numb. He's had to surface, spluttering, more than once, and he's fairly certain he's made a fool of himself.

Just as he goes for his third—and the final—apple in the barrel, his head meets resistance with a dull thud. "Damn!" He shoots upward, rubbing his head with his hand. There definitely isn’t meant to be something that hard in the barrel, but-

Felix's eyes meet Dimitri's, full of more than a little concern. Much like Felix’s, his hand shields his forehead. Oh. "Are you alright, Felix?" Dimitri's left hand, hanging limply at his side, reaches upwards. It gets dangerously close to Felix's face before he jerks away, moving back down to the barrel.

This time, the motion happens as he planned all along. His teeth catch the skin of the apple and he pulls it out, fringe dripping and forehead aching, before dumping it onto the ground. "There! I won."

Dimitri offers him an almost shaky smile. "You did," he says. His eyes, however, remain fixed on Felix's forehead. His cheeks burn. "But are you sure I didn't hit you too hard? I've been told I'm a little thick-headed at times, and it could be something to do with my skull, so-"

"Shut up," Felix says, and Dimitri closes his mouth with a snap. "I'm fine. You didn't hit me that hard."

Even as he speaks, though, Dimitri gets a little closer, one arm outstretched and an infuriatingly tender look on his face. "I'm glad to hear it," he says. And then, because he's Dimitri and doesn't know how to leave things alone, his fingers brush Felix's forehead.

Felix knows he should pull away. He definitely shouldn't let Dimitri tenderly brush aside strands of wet hair, a small smile on his face. But he's a fool with far too many feelings, so he lets it happen and just hopes his cheeks don't go too pink. "Are you satisfied?" he asks.

Dimitri jolts backwards slightly. "Oh, yes! Yes, I think you're fine. There doesn't look to be a bruise." He stares down at his hand, and Felix half hopes he's not imagining the blush on _his_ face. Goddess, this song and dance is exhausting.

"Alright!" Sylvain announces. Felix half jumps out of his skin; he'd forgotten they're all right there, watching every moment unfold. Ugh. "If you two have had your little moment-"

"It wasn't a moment."

"Now you're done with your little moment," Sylvain says, louder this time, "I thought it would be good to watch a horror movie."

Felix narrows his eyes at the rest of the group. Mercedes nudges Dedue in the ribs, and he rolls his eyes. For a moment, he thinks something's going on here, but he pushes it out of his head. He's just paranoid, and rightly so, because they're all traitors when they want to be. "Fine," he says. "I'm not scared."

He's especially not scared after ignoring that sound earlier, refusing to chase ghosts or whatever Claude wanted them to do. If he has to watch some dumb film to prove that, then he's going to.

"Great!" Claude says. "You brought snacks, right?" As he speaks, he goes over to his bag, tossed into the corner of the room. Felix watches, slightly dumbfounded, as he pulls out several packets of sweets.

"Ah, my apologies," Dimitri says, a frown forming on his face as he watches all the others also pull snacks out. "I didn't realise we had to bring any! I must have made a mistake."

Felix knows neither of them made a mistake. Nowhere on any of the group chats, messages exchanged, or even the weird formal email invitation sent as a joke was there any reference to snacks. In fact, he distinctly remembers that everyone said there would ‘be food’. There's food right on the table, for Sothis' sake!

But Annette doesn't take his silence as a challenge. Instead she pouts, smiles sweetly, and seals Felix's fate. "That's okay!" she says. "There's plenty enough to go around. Though, if you want to make it up to us…" Her gaze darts towards the oldest, smallest sofa in the room. Oh no. "There's not enough space for everyone to sit on the nice chairs. Maybe you could sit there?"

"I'll sit on the fl-" Felix starts, but Dimitri clearly isn't having any of it.

"Of course!" he says. "Once again, I apologise for our rudeness. It must have slipped my mind." And then he fixes Felix in place with those stupidly handsome blue eyes, leaving him with no option. "Please, Felix? Just to be a good sport."

"Sure, fine," he grumbles, being a 'good sport' and dragging his feet all the way.

Dimitri's smile is worth it. The size of the sofa is decidedly not.

For some reason, it's the only seat in the room that doesn't look like it's been carefully cleaned and prepared just for this occasion. It's old, a little ratty, and probably not even made for two people. When Dimitri sits down, Felix eyes up the remaining space. It's barely big enough.

When he sits down, he knows that this is going to be a problem. A big problem. Maybe even a problem with a capital P, because Felix has earned that kind of exasperation by now.

Dimitri's thigh is pressed up against his. It's warm. Slightly muscular. Distracting. Very distracting.

The film begins, and it's something about ghosts. Maybe vampires. Felix isn't actually paying attention, because Dimitri's Goddess-blessed thigh is pressed up against him, and Felix can feel the warmth of his skin through his trousers, and he's absolutely _definitely_ not thinking about what Dimitri could do with those thighs. Or what it would feel like to sit in Dimitri's lap.

Felix sets his face into a frown and tries to focus on the film. It's definitely about vampires. Some poor man Felix vaguely recognises from a different film his father watches occasionally is pressed up against a wall, someone's teeth at his neck. How he got there, Felix doesn't know; Dimitri's thighs are a lot more interesting than the plot.

Figuring that doing something else for two seconds probably won't make the plot make less sense, Felix reaches for the packet of pretzels balanced between him and Dimitri. Just as he does, his fingers covered with vaguely uncomfortable crumbs, his hand brushes something warm.

Felix looks down. His hand is on top of Dimitri's. He doesn't dare look up, pulling his hand away like it's been burned. Hopefully Dimitri knows he didn't mean to do that, even if maybe he _does_ want to-

No, he's not going to think about that. He'll die inside even more.

Instead, Felix stares resolutely at the screen, trying to focus on the film. Once he manages to quell the blush in his cheeks, it's surprisingly easy to relax. Maybe too easy, considering all the times Felix has argued with Dimitri. But even with all the words left only half said between them, Felix has always felt at ease next to him.

The film takes a turn down a much darker path than Felix expected, though he's not sure _why_ he didn't anticipate it - it was Mercedes who chose the movie, after all. The actor his father likes is now relentlessly pursued by vampires, and something dark seems to stir within his chest.

It's not Felix's favourite trope in a horror film, not after everything he's experienced, and from the way Dimitri shifts it's not his favourite either. For a while, he tries to ignore the tense line to Dimitri's shoulders, the way he hunches in on himself, but it's hard.

Eventually, Felix feels something slightly cold and clammy touch his hand. Dimitri's grip is firm, insistent; Felix would never say it aloud, but it feels almost desperate.

He looks up at Dimitri, trying to contort his face into something questioning rather than accusatory. Dimitri's face, already worried, crinkles into an even deeper frown. He opens his mouth, and-

The woman taking up the screen  _ screams _ _ ,  _ and the pair of them jump in tandem. Dimitri squeezes tighter on his hand, his mouth closing firmly shut. Dimitri doesn't apologise for taking his hand, and Felix lets his shoulders drop, relief flowing through him. He doesn’t want Dimitri to apologise.

As it stands, he can hold Dimitri's (regrettably slightly sweaty) hand in his, letting his thumb stroke small, soothing circles against Dimitri's knuckles. If Dimitri doesn't say anything and no one else is looking, they're not actually holding hands at all. Felix has plausible deniability.

Okay, maybe they are holding hands. But it  _ can _ be a good thing, maybe, if no one says anything about it.

So, yeah, they hold hands for the rest of the film. They hold hands as the man succumbs to the dark power coursing through his blood. They hold hands when he claims his first victim.

And then the music rises, the pitch of the violins screeching in Felix's ears, and the beast turns to face the camera as a sharp _bang_ cracks through the room. He's half in the air before he can even think, every limb jolting at the sound. He falls forward, almost leaving his seat on the sofa and tumbling to the floor (and into a fate of eternal torment via teasing).

Arms close around him, steadying him. For a reason he can't quite understand, Felix flinches, and the arms loosen very slightly. He looks up, knowing exactly what he's about to find.

Dimitri, his eyes brimming with concern. Pink dusts his cheekbones, and he's  _ close _ _.  _ Maybe even closer than he was earlier when he leaned in to brush Felix's hair out of his eyes. His face especially is very, very close. And his arms...

Dimitri's strong arms, practically holding Felix up with nothing but his own strength, are settled heavily around his waist. The shirt of his shitty costume has ridden up, leaving one of Dimitri's hands against the small of his back. If Felix moves even a little to pull himself up, to secure his seat on the sofa, he'll be even _more_ in Dimitri's space, and he doesn't know if he wants that or-

No, he definitely wants that. So Felix squeezes his eyes shut, just for a moment, sucks in a short breath, and makes what is probably a very bad decision.

He leans closer. Dimitri is watching him very, very carefully, and he looks less like a wolf and more like a rabbit as Felix gets ever closer. Their chests touch, and Felix realises now that not only does Dimitri have his arms looped around Felix's back, but Felix is basically straddling him. If he wasn't hopelessly attracted to him, he'd be incredibly embarrassed.

However, Felix _is_ ridiculously infatuated with Dimitri, so instead he leans in and captures his lips for his own. It's not- well, it's not good, because Felix has never kissed anyone before and Dimitri is at entiely the wrong angle. Their lips and teeth smush together in something that can only be described as uncomfortable, but Felix doesn't care. He _can't_ care, because he's finally kissing Dimitri, and that means it's perfect no matter how misaligned they are.

When he pulls away, Felix catches sight of Sylvain sliding Mercedes an absolutely obscene amount of money for what Felix presumes is the bet he just lost. Somehow, looking into Dimitri's eyes, he can't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) if you enjoyed it would be very much appreciated if you left a kudos/comment. I also have a twitter over @samariumwriting, where I talk about fic and other stuff!


End file.
